Passenger-side airbag modules are normally positioned behind the instrument panel of a vehicle directly ahead of the normal location of a seated passenger. An airbag deployment door is part of the airbag module and fits flush with the surrounding instrument panel. The door has a weakened portion or tear line which bursts upon airbag deployment to form a door to admit the inflated bag.
The airbag module, which is positioned directly behind the deployment door, comprises a trough-shaped reaction canister, which is rigidly attached to the instrument panel sub-structure. The reaction canister houses an inflator in its base and the folded airbag between its two sidewalls. The airbag is retained in such a manner that its open mouth is positioned to receive gases produced by the inflator upon activation by a collision sensor. It is important that the reaction canister be strongly attached to the deployment door in order to prevent the door, or portions thereof, from detaching and becoming projectiles under the influence of the deploying airbag. However, it is also important, especially to the automotive purchaser, that the surface of the instrument panel be well-fitted and finished to the deployment door portion. This has increased the difficulty of mounting the module assembly behind the instrument panel using standard fasteners. This problem is increased under the space constraints faced by the person assembling the reaction canister to the instrument panel.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved system for assembling the deployment door to the reaction canister. Another object is to provide such a system which permits relative movement between the canister and the door while eliminating tolerance stack up problems of various parts and retaining structural integrity. Another object is to provide such a system which avoids the need for conventional fasteners. Another objective is to provide such a system which does not rattle when shaken. Another objective is to provide such a system which allows fast, easy assembly. Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.